kingscraftersfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff
Kingscraft wants to provide best entertainment for all players. That's why all players have to follow the rules. And to ensure that everybody does so and that violation of the rules is prosecuted, MrChasez and the current staff choses new staff. To see a list of the staff currently online, use the /stafflist command. Function As mentioned above, staff ensures that people follow the rules. If a violation of the rules is proven, staff will warn, kick or ban players. If you have questions or need help, staff will try to help you. However, normally they are quite busy performing griefchecks, so be patient and always respect the staff. The 6 staff ranks are as follows: JrMod (aka Helper), TrialMod, Moderator, Admin, HeadAdmin, and Owner. If a member is seen to be especially helpful, they are selected to become a JrMod, whose responsibilities are to warn and kick unruly players as well as to provide information to guests and members. The next rank is TrialMod, which has been given to both extraordinary helpers as well as members who have won Moderator polls in the past. TrialMods have the same responsibilities as Helpers, but are given logblock permissions as well as teleporting permissions to introduce them to the responsibilities of a moderator. They can see who placed and broke blocks. In severe cases of grief they can rollback the blocks placed or destroyed by a certain player. Most Trialmods are put on trial for a period of about a week, sometimes longer. If they are seen as fit to become a Moderator, a TrialMod is promoted. Moderators have all the responsibilities of the ranks before them as well as banning powers. The next step is Admin. Admins are to be leaders amongst the staff ranked below them. They are commonly looked to for judgements in more important situations involving staff. In the past, the rank of HeadAdmin has been given out to one admin at a time, but Kingscraft currently does not have a HeadAdmin as there is only one current admin. The owner, or OP of the server is MrChasez. He has the final say in all things concerning the server as well as the Kingscraft community as its owner and leader. Selection First of all: Do not ask for staff position. Nobody gets a staff position from asking for it. However, you can apply for a mod on the Kingscraft forums. Before you do so, make sure that you have read the requirements. If you dont meet the requirements, you cant become a mod. Originally, staff was chosen in mod-polls by the Kingscraft community. To avoid staff being chosen because of personal relations/bribe, changes to how staff is chosen have being made. Now, the current staff decides who they think is qualified for a staff position. The player will be on trial before he gets a full member of the staff-crew. Current staff Owner: ' MrChasez '''Administrator: ' mafiabaas0 Vhusky '''JrAdministrator: '''Bagabundoman '''Moderators: Matoral xWARGASMx Yuriyo GhostDm GhostDM '''Trial-Moderators: '''N/A '''JrModerators (aka Helper): '''TheShak64